The Story Behind The Story
by ap99
Summary: Egeus had a horrible nightmare and he is very confused and worried about it, so much that it affects his everyday life. Hermia notices this and invited Egeus to go to the bar with Lysander. In the bar they meet Demetrius, who falls in love with Hermia and drugs Lysander in front of Egeus to make him look bad. When Hermia arrives home he sees Demetrius in her house talking to Egeus.


The Story Behind The Story

By: Alessandro Pierini

8th Grade

"Dad, I'm sorry but I can't let you do me this." Hermia said mad. "How dare you betray me! You can't!" Egeus responds, looking at the weapon Hermia picks up. "Sorry dad." "No, No! Don't do it Hermia! Don't betray your father! Nooo-" *Hermia kills Egeus. *Egeus wakes up from his nightmare; stands up quickly shaking, sweating and nervous.*

"Oh my, thanks god it was a nightmare! What time is it? Maybe 3 AM? Why would Hermia do that to me? It is ridiculous! I'm going to- Egeus, relax, it was only a nightmare." Egeus tries to calm down, confused from such a strange but realistic nightmare. *Hermia enters the room confused and worried, for that his dad was screaming alone in his room in the middle of the night.

"What happened dad? I heard you screaming." Said Hermia worried.

"Nothing my dear, it was just a bad nightmare." Responded Egeus.

"But you were screaming to my name, what did you dream about?" She asked.

"I said nothing! Just go back to sleep!" Egeus demanded.

"Okay dad, I was just asking." She said. *Hermia leaves the room. *

*Egeus wakes up in the morning, and instantly remembers about his dream. "

Egeus wakes up in a rush, and begins to look for Hermia, "Hermia? Hermia? Hermia! Are you home? Oh my god, what is wrong with her! Leaving the house without permission!" Egeus said angry.

"Dad, I'm in the bathroom. Are you feeling bad?" Hermia answered, annoyed of his nonsense.

"No Hermia I'm not feeling bad, are you feeling bad? Stop disrespecting your father okay!" Egeus argued confused.

"Dad you need help, seriously, since that nightmare you're acting very weird." Stated Hermia.

"Who are you to say I need help? Oh gosh, I need to rest, a distraction, or something." Egeus said worried. Egeus realizes that he is acting too weird and he is worried that he might be going crazy. Hermia helps him realize that he needs to go out and have a good time to let his mind relax.

"I'm impressed with myself. Well Lysander and I are going to the bar today, to get a couple of drinks, if you want to come, you tell me ok?" Hermia said bravely, hoping that her father would agree.

"Let me think about it. Why to the bar? I don't drink much to be honest." Explained Egeus.

"But you should relax, go out and have a good time!" Said Hermia Excited. "Ok, I will go, but I don't want to exceed to amount that I drink, some say that it is dangerous." Egeus said concerned.

Egeus returns to his room and sits down at the very corner of his bed, and remembers of his nightmare and why it meant so much. In the nightmare it was a dark night, Hermia, a strange guy and I were sitting in the couch and Egeus was forcing Hermia to marry the strange guy. Hermia disobeyed Egeus orders, and Hermia picked up a plate from the kitchen and murdered her father. But Egeus knows it was only a nightmare and that she must respect him.

He stayed for an hour thinking of her daughter, and how she treats him, and that somehow, she has gained too much freedom. Egeus decides to take away some of the freedom he has given to Hermia, Egeus believes that the reason she is acting rebellious is because of the freedom he has given to her.

"Dad! Get ready Lysander will pick us up soon!" Hermia shouted through the door to warn his dad.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be ready soon!" Egeus answered sad. After 10 minutes, Egeus, Hermia and Lysander leave to the bar.

"It was freezing out there! That snow isn't helping much either!" Hermia Argued.

"I asked you if you wanted my coat Hermia but you refused!" Lysander answered back. "I know Lysander but, doesn't matter let's sit down. *Hermia, Egeus and Lysander head to talk to the bartender. * "Greetings bartender! My name is Lysander, she is Hermia and he is Egeus." Lysander greeted politely. "Greetings to you too sir, my name is Demetrius, and I got to say, you have a beautiful lady right there buddy." Demetrius said jealous. "Well… Thanks Demetrius. Um, where can we sit down?" Lysander asked. "Right- there. Do you feel comfortable sitting near the window?" Demetrius said. "No, we be fine, lets order first. Want a cocktail?" Lysander asks Egeus and Hermia. "Yes." Egeus and Hermia answer. "Okay, 3 cocktails coming right up. I'll bring them to your table." Demetrius said, showing off. *Egeus, Hermia and Lysander sit down on the table. Hermia, Lysander and Egeus get to the bar and meet this strange bartender called Demetrius, who Lysander dislikes because of his comment about Hermia. * "Don't get close to that guy Hermia, he is a strange foe." Egeus exclaimed. "Oh, shh, here he comes." Whispered Lysander. *Demetrius brings the 3 cocktails to the table.* "Here you go, 3 cocktails, enjoy." Demetrius said. *The three of them took a drink.* "Hey! Tastes good!" Exclaimed Hermia. "Very good cocktail." Said Egeus. "Hmm. Tastes peculiar. Tastes a bit fishy." Said Lysander. "You sure? Well give it to me, I'll get you another one." Demetrius said with a strange face. *Demetrius leaves. * "Braaughh, it tastes soo bad! Do you think he just p-" *Lysander starts choking. * "Oh no! Are you okay?!" Shouted Hermia. "Urghh! I think that bastard just poisoned me! Come here you!" Lysander said angry. "Hey what, what?!" Demetrius said, acting confused. "Relax dude I didn't poison you! I just gave you the wrong drink! Maybe you are allergic to it!" Demetrius said as an excuse. "Oh hell no, you ain't tricking me!" Lysander exclaimed, demanding respect. "Well lil' boy, I don't want conflict so I'd better call security." Demetrius said. "Why, are you scared of me? Don't call security because they won't listen to a-" *Lysander passes out. * Demetrius brings 3 cocktails, the cocktails for Egeus and Hermia were the ones they asked, but Demetrius made an extremely strong cocktail for Lysander, and got him drunk instantly. Lysander passed out because of the amount of alcohol in the drink. But the drink keeps Lysander awake and aware of what is happening, but he is still as dizzy and blurry.

"Oh dear god! Is he alright! We better take him to the doctors!" Demetrius shouted. *Lysander wakes up. * "Arrgghh! You won dutch meh. You little bashtard!" Lysander says drunk. *Lysander attempts to punch Demetrius, Demetrius moves quickly and causes Lysander to punch Egeus accidentally. * "Oh godsh! How coulds I punsh' mey' dear maan!" Lysander cried, confused. "Dad! Dad! Why did you do that Lysander! Why?!" Hermia said upset. "Let's take him home, I'll help you." Demetrius said. "No shirr! You won't spoiel' mey boe' Egues" Lysander said, dizzy. "Lysander, you should go home, and sleep, Demetrius can you help me take him to the carriage, I can take him from there." Hermia asked, worried for both, Lysander and Egeus. *Hermia and Demetrius take Egeus to the Carriage, Lysander stays behind, staring at Hermia. * "Is your dad okay?" Demetrius asked. "Yeah, he is a strong person." Hermia said. "Thanks for helping me take him, have a good night." Hermia said. "You too! Good lady, I hope you dad is okay." Demetrius stated. "Thanks, bye." *Hermia leaves quickly. She is aware that Demetrius did poison Lysander and caused a catastrophe. She felt that her dad will hate Lysander for the rest of his life, she knows that Egeus is very serious and won't understand what actually happened. *

*The next day, Hermia returns from buying the groceries, opens the door and sees Demetrius in her house, talking to Egeus. *

"Umm, dad? Wh- why is he here?" Hermia asked, confused. "I was just telling him thanks for helping you take me here, after that idiot Lysander punched me." Egeus responded. "Lysander didn't want to punch you and you know that! Don't listen to whatever this guy tells you! You told me yesterday to stay away from him, so be it!" Hermia exclaims, drops the groceries and leaves the house.

"Hermia! Come here! Now!" Egeus shouts angry. *Hermia returns.* "What dad? Why should I listen to you if you ain't listen to yourself!" Hermia demands. "Apologize to Demetrius, he is a good man!" Egeus said. "I'm sorry mam, if I make you feel uncomfortable, if you don't bother, I will leave now Egeus." Demetrius respectfully states. "No! I don't bother! Go ahead, leave!" Hermia shouts mad. * "Hermia, I want you to marry him, so respect us both!" Egeus shouts. "What? Marry him? Sure, marry a guy I just met yesterday! I only know his name! I love Lysander and so do you! That this false men comes and changes your point of view it won't change mine!" Hermia cries out while crying. * "Look Hermia, either you marry him, or I will make the most powerful figure in all Athens will make you do so!" Egeus demands. * "Go ahead, by the time you do, I will be gone!" Hermia said. "I will leave now, I apologize for creating a big fuzz Egeus, didn't mean to." Demetrius apologizes and leaves. * "You really will believe the words of this unwise man? If so, I don't know you anymore." Hermia honestly says. " "Look Hermia! I own you! So I decide what to do with you and my decision is to marry Demetrius, or die for disrespecting your father!" Egeus Exclaims. "I prefer to die than to listen a single word from you! And If you can get your wife back to life then I will marry Demetrius! Until then, I am leaving!" *Hermia runs out of the house in painful tears, when Hermia heard Egeus for her to marry Demetrius her whole world had fallen apart. She didn't want to see Egeus' or Demetrius' face anymore or live one more day on her fathers house. The winters had become colder for Hermia and tougher, she had nowhere to go. She decided to go to Lysanders house for the moments, but she knew she had to return to his fathers house before dawn. She never spoke to Lysander, she didn't want to give him the sad news. At dawn she returns to her house and spects a serious conversation from her father. When she arrived to her house, she tried to make no noise at all, and ran to her room. When she saw her room, it was empty. And when she turns around she suddenly sees Egeus standing behind her. "Hello." Egeus said mysteriously.


End file.
